


The story of Peter Osborn

by Lofthaena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, Norman Osborn adopts Peter Parker, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because of his powers, but they come to play later, peter osborn, richard parker's experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofthaena/pseuds/Lofthaena
Summary: After the murder of Peter's aunt and uncle, he gets adopted by Norman Osborn, who recently found out about the powers Peter received as a toddler. Norman (of course) is a terrible parent, and Peter grows to become his puppet. Trained by Hydra (until its collapse), Peter goes on to become one of this century's most famous thief, collecting mainly data for Oscorp.'Norman turned the video on; at first, Harry and his friend were playing with Legos and geeking about Star Wars. But after a few seconds, the other boy walked up to the wall and climbed up to the ceiling. He also lifted Harry’s bed without showing any signs of effort.“What’s this boy’s name?” Norman inquired.“Peter Parker, sir,”“Parker…Parker, Parker. Parker.” Norman grinned. “Seems like Richard was too much of a selfish bastard to destroy all of his research, after all.” He turned towards the security guard, “I want you to dig up everything you can find on this boy, and hand me the file Monday morning. I wanna know everything about that boy, got it?”“Understood, sir.”
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. There are probably going to be a lot of errors and mistakes; so please correct me if you feel the need to. The Avengers (including Tony, yay) will come into play later. But in the meantime, the story will mainly focus on Norman Osborn's and Peter's relationship, as well as Harry's and Peter.

When Peter Parker was born, his entire little world smiled, his parents at this moment the happiest beings in the universe. Their smiles almost reached their ears as the midwife informed them that their child was a healthy little boy.  
***************  
Roughly two years later the Parkers were devastated when little Peter Parker caught a severe case of chickenpox. Richard never wanted his little boy ever to have to suffer from such weakness again, so he started developing a serum to enhance Peter’s immune system. 

Every week he would test out the serum on his son and hope for results. The first breakthrough he had was when Peter had recently turned three; Richard had started using spiders in his experiments, and after nearly a week of Peter lying in bed sick, Richard’s effort paid off.

They first discovered it when Mary came to Peter´s bedroom with soup, only to find him crawling on the ceiling in his pyjamas. It was then that Mary realised what they had just done to their son; they had created a mutant. In a matter of minutes, Mary decided to contact an old friend of hers who currently worked with an organisation called some long name she couldn’t remember.  
The evening that day after they’d put Peter to bed, Richard seemed so happy with Peter´s mutation, and it kind of freaked Mary out. 

“Richard,” she spoke out.

Her husband nodded at her to continue.

“Are you sure we’re doing the right thing here?”

“What do you mean?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I mean, are you sure it’s healthy for a toddler to be walking on the ceiling and lifting furniture?” she blurted out worriedly.

Richard started tapping the dinner table erratically.

“I called an old friend today, regarding the matter and…”

“What do you mean ‘regarding the matter’ as if we have a problem on our hands?” he cut her off “When the opposite applies. We just fixed a problem. Now our boy won’t get sick again!” He snapped.

Mary sat back in her seat, realising that her husband would not be reasoned with. Well, it's for the better; nothing we can do about it now, she thought and continued her train of worry,

“Well, then on to another matter.” Mary sighed “I think we should quit it with Oscorp. I overheard a conversation between two superiors. We are partaking in a super-soldier experiment. All the signs point to it, and you know it, Parker!” Mary snapped.

“Yeah… that, on the other hand, is something we should talk to your secret service friend about.”

“Yeah, I’ve already booked flight tickets for D.C., we leave tomorrow. We’ll leave Peter with May and Ben.”

Their plane never reached its destination.

************

The day of the funeral, not even the skies could be bothered to cry. The caskets they buried were empty.

Pretty soon after, Peter’s life popped back to normal. He started kindergarten again, and life went on in a comfortable routine for our little spider-boy. When Peter had first started kindergarten, he’d kept to himself, but after the loss of his parents, he despised the thought of being alone. So, he’d made a friend; his name was Harry. They were inseparable; they sat together at lunch and played together at recess. They were close but only as close as kindergarteners can be.

In the last week of first grade, the boys decided they were going to have their first sleepover. Peter was so excited; he could hardly stay still. He’d been pondering about whether to tell Harry about his powers or not. His mom told him before she died that Peter should never reveal his abilities to a stranger. But none of his worries showed on his face as he rambled on to aunt May about his and Harry’s plans for the sleepover.

“…And then we’ll watch Star Wars until the sun goes down and up again and we’ll build Harry’s new Lego set and go…”

“Hurry, you don’t wanna miss the bus, do you?” Aunt May cut him off, giggling over his excitement.

“No,” Peter curtly stated as he picked up his duffel along with his duffel bag and hurried out the door. As he walked the few meters towards the bus stop, he made a final decision. He was going to tell Harry his secret tonight.

*********

“Race you to my room!” Harry yelled as soon as the elevator opened to his penthouse.

“Hey! No fair!” Peter complained.

An hour later, as they were assembling the Lego set, Peter cleared his throat,  
“Harry, can I tell you something?” he gazed at his friend,

“Sure Pete,”

“Well…I’d rather show you?”

This piqued Harry’s interest as he turned his full attention to his friend.

Peter ambled over to the wall of the bedroom, and placed his hands, then his feet on it and climbed to the ceiling.

Harry was aghast; his friend had superpowers,

“Is this the point where you tell me that you’re secretly a superhero?” he spoke, still in shock, ready to believe anything.

“No…I’m only seven, plus I’m not allowed to use my powers in public,” Peter replied, now unsure of whether it was the right choice or not to tell his friend.

Harry, now being over his initial shock, went into full out fanboy mode, “Ohmygod this is so freaking cool, I’ve always wanted to know a real superhero!”

“Not a superhero,” Peter injected as he backflipped off the ceiling, now sure that he was right to tell his friend.

“What else can you do?”

“watch this.” Peter lifted Harry’s bed without missing a breath.

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed.

"I can also heal super fast and hear from far away."

"That's so cool."

Pretty soon they were back at assembling the Lego set.

Around eight o’clock they went to the living room to eat pizza and watch Star Wars. They stayed up until eleven and then proceeded to fall asleep on the couch. The Osborn penthouse living room now an image of peace.

**********

Norman Osborn was sitting by his desk in his office when he heard a knock on the door, 

“come in!” he ordered.

A security guard’s sweaty face appeared in the doorway; he was panting like he’d ran the whole way.

“Sir, there seems to be an anomaly in your apartments security cameras,”

“Well, fix it,” Osborn ordered, annoyed at having been disrupted for such a tiny matter.

“But sir, it is not the regular kind of anomaly…I think it would be best for you to see for yourself.”

Norman logged into the security system, the only unusual thing he could see was his son and his friend sleeping on the couch.

“Eleven minutes past seventeen hundred hours, your son’s bedroom.” The security guard stated upon seeing Osborn’s frustrated face.

Norman turned the video on; at first, Harry and his friend were playing with Legos and geeking about Star Wars. But after a few seconds, the other boy walked up to the wall and climbed up to the ceiling. He also lifted Harry’s bed without showing any signs of effort.

“What’s this boy’s name?” Norman raised his eyebrows.

“Peter Parker, sir,”

“Parker…Parker, Parker. Parker.” Norman's mouth broke into a grin. “Seems like Richard was too much of a selfish bastard to destroy all of his research after all.” He turned towards the security guard, “I want you to dig up everything you can find on this boy, and hand me the file Monday morning. I wanna know everything about that boy, got it?”

“Understood, sir.”

And the security guard exited the office even more stressed than he entered.


	2. of missions and webs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. It was really wonderful to receive your kudos and comments.  
So, this chapter's gonna cover a lot of time. it is all the way from when Peter is seven 'till he's like eleven or something.  
Enjoy

A week or so after the sleepover, Parker luck struck again. While Peter had been playing at Harry’s place, Ben and May had decided to go out on one of their rare dates. They didn’t come back to fetch him. They stumbled onto a mugger, but after they’d handed all their valuables over to the two muggers, a third one had promptly shot them in the head. Clean, the bullet untraceable. They were already dead when the paramedics arrived.

At this difficult time in Peter’s life, Norman Osborn appeared like a saviour. When no one showed up to fetch Peter, Osborn offered him to stay for dinner. Then, when he got the call of Ben and May’s unfortunate deaths, he’d put on a condescending smile as he graciously offered him to stay the night. Then he stayed another, and another, and another, and…

**********

Norman found two weeks to be a sufficient time for Peter to process his grief. It was most generous of him really when he thought about it. So, he left the office early on a Thursday afternoon and went to Peter and Harry’s school. As his private driver went inside to fetch Peter, Norman carefully strategised his technique. The formalities were over. The boy liked him. Now he just needed his complete respect and obedience. 

His driver exited the building, Peter a meter or so behind him. When Peter sat down in the backseat of the car, he couldn’t help but be a bit worried about the topic of their discussion. 

“Good afternoon Peter, how was school?” Osborn greeted as the car pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway. 

“School was fine, Mr Osborn, sir,”

“Oh, please. Call me Norman. ‘Mr. Osborn’ makes me feel so old,”

“Okay…Norman,” Peter tested the feel of the name on his tongue.

Osborn decided to get straight to the point, “did anyone ever tell you your parents used to work for my company and me?”

“No, Mr Osbo...sorry, Norman,”

“Well, they did. We were rather close, your father and I.”

Peter wasn’t so sure about where this conversation was heading.

“Ah well, let’s cut right to the chase, shall we?”

Peter nodded,

“I know about your ‘abilities’ that your father gave you. It was really quite selfish of him to keep the benefits of his experiments to himself.”

Peter’s mind started thinking of escape routes.

“My company…has people who would be very interested in learning more of your ‘abilities’. You know, I could even give you a platform to use them. You could be a real superhero, Pete. What do you say?”

“I don’t know, Mr Osborn,” Peter started staring intimately down at his lap.

“I could give you a home Pete; you wouldn’t have to go to foster care now that your aunt and uncle are dead. You and Harry could be like brothers.”

Peter knew he wasn’t supposed to share his powers with strangers, but Mr Osborn was no stranger. Besides, it’s not like he wanted to do him any harm. Peter took Osborn’s outstretched hand and shook it timidly.

Norman grinned, “I suppose we’d have to 'home-school' such a smart boy as you, so be prepared to wake up early tomorrow morning,” he said as he exited the car and re-entered the office building, with Oscorp written on it in big letters.

***********

Three months later

Peter grunted only once as he moved from one Hydra soldier to the next. Efficiently taking each one down. They’d finished with all the samples they needed in his first week as Osborn’s puppet. He hadn’t known he’d be training with Hydra, but hey, if Norman trusted these people, so must he. 

He dodged another kick and fended another attack until he could no more. He was knocked off his feet with a blow to his stomach.  
“Spider,” an authoritative voice cooed above his head, “get up!” he ordered, his tone changing quickly.

Peter straightened his back and stood at attention.

“You have a mission.” His overseer reported. “You are to infiltrate a secure building and retrieve information that is rightfully ours. Report back down here ten pm tonight sharp.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Heil Hydra!” the overseer saluted.

“Heil Hydra.” Peter nodded.

Peter headed straight for the showers. He only had ten minutes until dinner now, so he only washed off the sweat. But he preferred long showers. Sadly, Norman would not tolerate tardiness.

He took the elevator up to the penthouse.

“Ah, Peter. Glad you could join us,” Norman greeted as Peter entered the dining room, only seconds too late. He took his seat at the table and couldn’t help but notice, the tension in the room. Harry would usually have tons to tell him about his day. Peter could also sense that Harry was a bit jealous that he was being homeschooled and not Harry. There was also something else.

Norman cleared his throat,” Peter, I’ve already talked to Harry about this, and I think it would be a great idea.” Norman gave him one of his many dangerous looks “I’m going to adopt you, and since I’m such a public figure, I want to announce it at my annual charity dinner. I expect that won’t be a problem for you,”

It wasn’t a question, but Peter answered anyway, “it would be my pleasure Norman,”

Harry looked reasonably excited or as excited as he was when Peter got his own room in the penthouse.

*********

After dinner, the boys went and played Mario kart in Harry’s room.

“So…what’s up with you and my dad?” Harry asked as if he’d been trying to bring up the question for a couple of months.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, without parting his eyes from the game.

“I mean, he hasn’t been this nice to anyone since mum died.” 

Peter put the controller down to look up at Harry, who was hugging his knees.

“Hey, Harry, are you okay?” he knew he wasn’t, so he moved over to him and put his left hand on Harry’s right knee, Peter knew that sometimes it was best not to say anything. Sometimes the other person just needed someone there. They sat like that until the nanny came in and told them to go to bed.

********

At nine-thirty, Peter carefully rolled out of bed and got dressed. He knew he would probably have to change downstairs, but he didn’t want to report to his overseer in his spider-pyjamas. The spider hurried lightly down the hallway and into the elevator. He tapped in the secret code needed to access the subfloors. The elevator doors closed with a thunk and opened several seconds later with a buzz.  
His overseer was already waiting for him, even though it wasn’t ten o’clock yet. 

“Get dressed,” he ordered.

Peter went into the changing room and put on the uniform that awaited him. It was a thin, body-tight suit, made of an extremely flexible material. He tested it by doing a couple of backflips and jumping up and down from the ceiling. Once he was satisfied, he went back to his overseer, trying (and kind of failing) to hide his excitement.

And without speaking the overseer pointed for Peter to follow him. They went out a secret passage in the gym, and up a staircase, leading up to a hidden garage. There was a black vehicle waiting for them.

He was filled in on the way. It was a straightforward mission. Peter was to enter the building undetected, download information from a highly secured computer onto a USB key, and exit the building without anyone noticing.

Peter was quite stressed. He entered the building from the roof. The spider took the air vent-way down to the correct floor. This is easy, he thought as he went down the hallway, avoiding any surveillance cameras. He picked the lock on the main office and voila, he was in. Just like that. Okay, now it was to retrieve the info. He could do this. He plugged in the USB port, waited a few seconds for it to work its magic, downloaded all the files on the hard drive, and he was on his way. The wind tickled his body as he scaled down the building and got back to the alley where the vehicle was hidden. Oh, spiders sure do not like the cold.

"Good job, spider," his overseer complimented him when he handed him the USB port.  
Peter smiled within himself. He'd done an excellent job.

********

That weekend at the charity dinner, Peter was presented to the world for the first time. He was now officially an Osborn. Peter Osborn.

********

It was dozens of missions (and one attack on New York from outer space) later that Harry had a great idea. 

It was one Sunday morning, a month since the battle of New York, and the boys were watching cartoons. During the commercial break, happy children could be seen playing with Avengers figurines.

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Don't you think it would be cool to be a superhero?"

"Sure Har,"

"I mean...you already have superpowers. You just need the costume and the saving people."

"But mum said before she died, that I shouldn't ever reveal my powers to anyone."

"Well, you'd be wearing a mask of course."

Peter was interested, "wait, you think it's actually possible?"

"'course it is," Harry looked up at the ceiling. "We'd make you a costume, and you'd swing across New York saving people,"

"Wait, swing?" Peter looked at Harry matter of factly "swinging's not one of my superpowers,"

"It isn't now. But I've been thinking. What if we could make you webs like a spider, so you could swing across New York like a real spider. You'd be called Spider-man."  
Harry had clearly put a lot of thought into this.

Peter liked the idea. "We'll see, we'll see." He smiled, his head stuck in a daydream.

********

A month later, a new vigilante was swinging above the streets of Queens. It had taken Peter some time to perfect the web fluid, but after a month of hard work, sleepless nights, and hiding his activities from Osborn, he was there. A superhero. It's not like he fought supervillains daily, but he did save people every day. He rescued cats out of trees and helped old ladies cross the street, occasionally he'd stop a crashing bus or so. He was good. 

He fell into a routine. Training in the morning, studies at noon, training in the afternoon, and Spider-man at night. Every once in a while, he'd go on missions. He wasn't proud of what he did when he went on missions. But Norman's a good guy, and Hydra are good guys, so it must be okay to kill the bad guys for them. Peter knew in his heart it wasn't right, but he did it anyway. It was what he had to do. For Norman, who'd always been so good to him, and taken care of him when May and Ben no longer could. Took him into his family, when no one else would. The least he could do instead was obey, right?  
Peter tried to make up for it all. By being Spider-man. Spider-man saved people. Peter Osborn was a nobody. 

Peter had brought up the idea of using web-fluid on missions. His overseer had found it to be a brilliant idea.

Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Spider-man is Peter Parker. Or rather Peter Osborn. Peter Parker died with Ben and May.

So, Peter Osborn is Spider-man. Spider-man is Peter Osborn. Nothing can change that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
If you likey please be so kind as to leave a comment, and remember that every kudos is appreciated
> 
> Peter may or may not be going to fight his very first supervillain next chapter, and it may or may not be the green goblin


	4. I'm very sorry, dear readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an announcement, I'm extremely sorry if it woke any false hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry

Ok, I am abandoning this story. I'm very sorry. But it's because I've decided to begin it from the start with a new name. It is now called: Peter Osborn (previously Parker) is messed up. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387285/chapters/53486647 Again I'm very sorry, but there was just so much I wanted to change that it didn't feel right to simply edit it. But anyhow, thank you all so much for all of your support, you guys are amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm very sorry, but thank you so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! if you liked it, please leave kudos (or even better, a comment).


End file.
